1. Field
The following description relates to a virtualization technology that supports a plurality of operating systems.
2. Description of the Related Art
An operating system (OS) typically includes a group of programs that provide interfaces which allow users to utilize hardware in computing devices such as personal computers. An OS may manage resources, such as processors, memories, input/output devices, communication devices, data, and the like.
Recently, a virtualization technique has been developed in which a virtual layer supports a plurality of operating systems simultaneously operating on a single device. For example, the virtualization technology may form a virtualized layer or a Hypervisor to provide a virtualized layer on a host OS in order to create a plurality of logical virtual machines (VMs) on the virtualized layer. For example, the virtualization technique may be used to implement a system that includes a single host OS and a plurality of guest OSs.
However, because many transactions may be made between the plurality of OSs, the performance of the system may degrade easily. For this reason, studies into a technique for efficient transactions between a plurality of OSs are actively being researched.